dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Slime Centre
The Slime Centre is an indoor family entertainment centre located in Koolia, Jetania. It is based off the popular television series Slime Time Tonight. Announced in December 2005, it was opened on 1st June 2007, replacing Bingoworld, which had closed down in April the previous year. The Slime Centre is operated all year long (except during Christmas and New Year) and is divided into (haven't decided yet) different areas. It is known for its excessive use of slime in its attractions, as well as the fact that Slime Time Tonight has occasionally been filmed in the area. Opening Hours * Mon-'Thu'; closed * Friday; 4:30p.m. to 9:30p.m. * Saturday; 12:30p.m. to 9:30p.m. * Sunday; 12:30p.m. to 7:30p.m. * Bank Holidays; closed * School Holidays; 2:30p.m. to 9:30p.m. Areas Whenever visitors go on attractions which include slime, they are asked to remove their shoes and any accessories such as glasses, watches and jewellery. Slimopolis Slimpoolis, according to the website, is the "amusement park" section of the centre. It currently has five attractions, which are: * The Face; a figure-8 ride, which has a big face which "vomits" on the riders, covering them with yellow and orange-coloured gunge. One of the original attractions, it was called Spinning Splater until 2010. * The Splawltzers; a Waltzer coaster, with a hose in the centre, which squirts out slime every few seconds. One of the original attractions. * The Splat; an obstacle course which features a ketchup-esque bottle, which squirts out slime onto the participants. Opened in 2008. * The Wizzler; a cylinder-shaped room, which spins around progressively faster. Holes from the top and bottom squirt out slime. Opened in 2009. * The Slides; five sets of three slides. One slide in each set has a bucket of slime above it, but which one is always different each time. Opened in 2010. Former attractions include: * Slime Cart; a minecart which is on a small, straight rail track. The middle of the track has a large pipe above it, which occasionally releases slime. It was one of the original attractions. Closed a few months after its opening, it was replaced by The Splat. * Slime Squirters; a set of large spinning cups, with buttons in the centre of them, which squirted slime out. The goal was to slime other riders. One of the original rides, it was closed in 2009 after some negative feedback and was replaced by The Wizzler. Wash 'n' Dry Station Wash 'n' Dry Station is a large building where visitors get the slime washed off of them, via a hose. After getting soaked, they are taken to a room inside the building, called the "Hot Room", where they get most of the water dried off them. Notable events DJ Slime and Newb Pwn Rocker On 27th March 2009, a record producer DJ Slime and singer Newb Pwn Rocker released as single to promote the fun centre called Sliming The Night. On 2nd April that year, it was revealed to be a joke for April Fools' Day. Despite this, the song managed to reach number 1. Haeve Wisler On 24th July 2010, Haeve Wisler recorded a video which featured him going on all five attractions in Slimeopolis and remaining completely dry at the end. The video was uploaded to YouTube the following day and has over 4 million views as of January 2018. Criticism/Incidents Slime Cart On 6th October 2007, 12-year old Alex-Jay Walker fell out of his minecart and into the pit of slime in Slime Cart. Although workers tried to save Walker, he drowned before they could get to him. The centre was later fined J12,000,000 (about £115,000), and Slime Cart was later closed due to the incident. A documentary about the accident aired on Import on 1st October 2017. Fyp Housin On 22nd January 2008, Fyp Housin wrote on his Twitter page a very negative review about the centre. When talking about The Face, he gave the ride flack for being "disgusting" and "shoehorned". Slime Squirters On 9th February 2008, a few visitors complained that a teenage boy was convincing young children to go on the Slime Squirters solely to squirt lots of slime onto them, and laugh when the children cried. The boy was never identified despite the fact a screenshot of him was posted online. On 24th August 2008 at about 5:12p.m., one of the Slime Squirters ran out of slime to squirt and instead released electricity, shocking 19 year-old Rhia Phillips and causing her to faint. She was kept in hospital for the rest of the night, and the centre was fined J1,000,000 (about £9,600). From that point onward, the Slime Squirters were refilled after every set of riders. On 25th November 2008, one of the Slime Squirters collapsed off the ride's main surface. Nobody was hurt, but the ride was closed for the rest of the day. Category:Jetania Category:Family entertainment centers Category:Family entertainment centers in Jetania Category:2007 Category:Slime Category:Family entertainment center chains Category:Fictional family entertainment centers Category:2000s Category:2000s establishments Category:2007 establishments Category:Family entertainment centers established in 2007 Category:Fictional family entertainment center chains